MedSos Privat
by Lible Lander
Summary: Terobosan fenomenal dari Konoha Gakuen: Media Sosial privat. Semua warga sekolah wajib punya, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah diutamakan dibahas disitu. Keren, sih. Tapi, kok Sasuke jadi uring-uringan, ya?/typo, pemula, kaku, my first multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**MedSos Privat  
**

 **By: Lible Lander**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING: typo, pemula, kaku, flat, kecepetan,kadang baku kadang nggak, dll.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Sasuke tak bisa mencegah terbentuknya sebuah perempatan di keningnya.

Masa Orientasi hari ini berakhir dengan baik seperti kemarin, dan dia hanya tinggal merapikan arsip anak-anak kelas satu yang berantakan. Sasuke bahkan bisa pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Iris hitamnya terpaku pada layar smartphone didepannya. Oh, Sasuke bahkan tak sadar kalau sedang memicingkan mata.

Konoha Gakuen, sekolah menengah tercintanya, terkenal akan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa para siswanya selalu membawa piala setiap musim olimpiade berlangsung, baik itu akademik maupun non-akademik.

Sedangkan teknologinya? Beberapa tahun lalu, Konoha Gakuen memiliki sebuah terobosan baru yang menembus dunia pendidikan sekaligus dunia maya, merengkuhnya, dan menjadikannya satu dalam bentuk-

" _Fuck-off_."

-media sosial.

Ya, media sosial. Sebuah aplikasi bernama 'KG's World'. Hanya dapat diakses dan WAJIB dimiliki seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen, termasuk guru, kepala sekolah, bahkan bibi di kantin.

Gila? Memang.

Terciptanya media sosial khusus Konoha Gakuen ini memang membawa sekolah itu ke arah yang lebih baik, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika KG's World memiliki sisi negatifnya juga.

Positifnya? Orang-orang di sekolah dapat menjadi lebih dekat, tak terhalang oleh tangga dan dinding. Tak memandang siapa dan tingkat berapa. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, dari hal sepele seperti tugas untuk besok hingga acara tahunan, semuanya harus dibahas di ruang chat KG's World.

Bukan tak boleh menggunakan media sosial lainnya, tapi DIUTAMAKAN disitu.

Sisi negatifnya? Ng, mungkin hanya pendapat Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Soalnya, hanya mereka yang berwajah (mungkin) di atas rata-rata yang merasakannya.

Yang ganteng. Yang baik. Yang ramah. Yang murah senyum. Yang pinter. Yang jago olahraga. Pokoknya, cuma mereka yang memenuhi kriteria sebagai pacar idaman yang akan merasakan pahitnya punya media sosial khusus sekolah.

Cepatnya koneksi internet di seluruh wilayah Jepang didukung dengan informasi setiap akun yang bisa diakses dengan bebas dan oleh siapa saja menjadikan beberapa orang merasakan neraka dunia.

Seperti si bungsu Uchiha.

Saat dia masih kelas sepuluh, dirinya sudah cukup kaget melihat banyaknya _friend request_ yang dikirimkan pada akunnya, baik dari teman sepantarannya maupun dari kakak kelasnya.

Dan rata-rata perempuan.

Lalu sekarang?

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Banyaknya akses pada akunnya jadi mempengaruhi kinerja smartphone-nya yang menurun alias lemot. Bukan sekali-dua kali Sasuke melihat tanda loading di beberapa program yang dia jalankan.

 _Teme, apa yang terjadi dengan Sobol-ku?_

Isi chat dari sahabat kuningnya. Tampaknya, Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sasuke mendecih ketika tanda loading kembali muncul saat dia akan membalas pesan Naruto.

 _Punyaku juga._

O_O

Sakura memandang aplikasi di layar smartphone-nya dengan berbinar.

Namanya juga baru lulus SMP, jadi euforia seorang gadis SMA dewasa sedang melandanya. Perjuangannya berperang dengan buku-buku setebal bantal dulu berbuah manis, Sakura diterima di Konoha Gakuen lewat jalur prestasi akademik.

Baru dua hari menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah itu, Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk selalu belajar yang rajin dan tak pernah membolos. Gedung sekolah yang besar, kakak kelas yang tampan, dan papan besar bertuliskan 'FREE WIFI' yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen membuatnya menghilangkan kata malas dengan segera.

"Wah.. informasi pribadinya benar-benar di ekspos, ya?"

Hari ini, semua murid baru Konoha Gakuen resmi memiliki akun KG's World. Tapi, beberapa kakak kelas yang memandu jalannya orientasi menyebut sosial media itu dengan kata 'Sobol'.

Anak-anak kelas satu jelas kaget. Bagaimana bisa nama besar KG's World bertransformasi menjadi.. apa itu tadi? Sompol? Bisbol? Odol?

Entah siswa zaman kapan yang mulai mengucapkan nama sosial media privat itu dengan kata Sobol. Kata para senpai di lapangan tadi sih, sebenarnya bukan Sobol, tapi Snowball. Ini merujuk pada lambang Konoha Gakuen, yaitu tunas yang merekah diantara timbunan bola salju.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan, beberapa fungsi pengucapan pada kata Snowball tergantikan oleh Sobol. Lebih cepat. Lebih ringan. Lebih praktis. Aman. Tak ada lidah yang keseleo.

Sakura dan seluruh anak yang sedang mendengarkan dengan cermat kompak mengangguk, pura-pura mengerti. Iyain aja biar cepet. Lalu, mereka diperbolehkan untuk mencoba mengakses, ugh.. sobol, untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan disinilah dia. Duduk di atas ranjangnya setelah aktivitas sehariannya yang melelahkan sambil memainkan smartphone-nya. Cuci mata mencari akun kakak-kakak ganteng.

Demi Kami-sama, Sakura terpesona melihat Ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen tahun ini tadi pagi. Tubuhnya tinggi atletis, wajahnya luar biasa tampan, seragamnya rapi, dan suaranya... sekseh.

Oh my dog.

Seketika Sakura lupa caranya bernafas.

 _Cinta pertamaku, aishiteruuu..._ batin Sakura bahagia. Inginnya sih, segera berdiri dan berlari memeluk Sasuke-senpai seperti di drama Korea, tapi rasanya nggak mungkin. Jadi, Sakura menahan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan feromon yang ditebarkan pemuda itu tak memudar saat dia turun dari podium.

Saat menjelang senja, ibunya bahkan menatapnya seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Jelas saja, soalnya Sakura pulang dengan senyuman lebar. Sangat lebar, bukan mengeluh kelelahan. No. Wajah Sasuke-senpai berhasil menendang rasa lelah jauh-jauh.

Setelah mandi, ganti baju, dan makan sampai kenyang, Sakura menjalankan misi yang sedari pagi ditunggunya.

 _Nge-stalk._

"Uwo... Kami-sama, kenapa Sasuke-senpai begitu tampan?" gumam Sakura kagum. Gadis itu bahkan tak ragu untuk mengunduh dan menyimpan foto-foto si kakak kelas. Salah satunya bahkan langsung dijadikan _lockscreen_!

Foto profilnya, fotonya saat out-bond, foto bersama para pengurus Osis, sebenarnya mayoritas ekspresi Sasuke sama. Flat. Tapi tetep ganteng di mata Sakura.

Drrtt..

 _Video call_ dari Ino.

Sakura memasang _earphone_ -nya, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. "Yo, _what's up_ , pig?"

Wajah kesal gadis pirang itu seketika memenuhi layar smartphone Sakura. " _Hei, jidat lebar! Nggak usah sok gaul what's up what's up!_ " serunya.

"Santai pig, santai" Sakura terkikik. "Aku lagi _nge-stalk_ Sasuke-senpai, tau."

" _Hah? Masa?_ " wajah Ino mendadak cerah. " _Ketua Osis, ya?_ "

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dan malamnya dihabiskan untuk bergosip dengan Ino.

O_O

Pagi ini, Sasuke bangun dengan wajah kusut. Sobolnya lumpuh tadi malam, dan pemuda itu menyerah. Sasuke memilih untuk menelepon Naruto dan mengeluh padanya.

"Hei, otouto. Kemejamu nggak masuk, tuh."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aniki," panggilnya, "apa sobolmu pernah _error_?"

"Sering" jawab Itachi. Pria itu mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya. "Hampir setiap aku membukanya. Akunku penuh dengan chat dan _friend request._ Untungnya aku tahan, lagipula hanya loading sebentar" tuturnya bangga.

Sasuke mengehela nafas lebih panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya anak kelas satu, hampir semuanya... _nge-chat_ aku.."

Itachi berhenti mengunyah rotinya. What the-INI SASUKE, KAN? Demi apapun, baru kali ini Itachi melihat Sasuke yang begitu lesu! Bahkan samar-samar Itachi bisa melihat aura gelap imajiner di sekeliling tubuh adiknya.

Ini kasus.

"Ya memang kenapa, sih?" Itachi menetralisir rasa terkejutnya, "Berarti kau populer. Syukuri saja, baka-otouto. Siapa tau kouhaimu itu bisa buat cuci mata?" _meskipun tak sepopuler diriku pastinya_ , batin Itachi sok.

Sasuke memandang pria dua puluh dua tahun didepannya dengan pandangan membunuh. Sial, ini sih nggak membantu sama sekali. Merasa mood-nya semakin memburuk, Sasuke menyeruput habis jus tomatnya dan menyambar tas sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat."

"Woi, Sasuke! Pake sepatu dulu!"

Sasuke berhenti mendorong gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha, lalu menunduk. Kakinya menapaki tanah tanpa dibalut apapun, tanpa kaus kaki dan sepatu.

Oh ya ampun...

O_O

"Lihat, lihat! Aku sudah mengirim _friend request_ ke semua panita Masa Orientasi. Keren, kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Ino, bukan cuma kau yang begitu. Aku juga sudah, kok."

"Iya, sih.. tapi-WOW! Ada Hinata-senpai!" pekiknya, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pada seorang kakak kelas yang sedang berjalan melewati lapangan. Anak-anak kelas satu yang melihatnya segera ber-ojigi ria.

"Sapa, ah" Sakura memandang horor Ino. "Hinata-senpai!" panggil si pirang.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh pada Ino, lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi" sapanya. Suaranya halus, sehalus sutra. Wajahnya itu loh, cantiknya nggak _nyelow._

"Terima kasih sudah menerima _friend request_ -ku tadi malam, senpai!"

Hinata mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Aku duluan, ya? File-file ini menunggu dirapikan."

Ino dan Sakura kembali ber-ojigi saat Hinata-senpai berlalu. Wow, anggun banget kakak kelas satu itu melangkah. Peragawati aja lewat!

"Ah, aku bercita-cita akan seperti Hinata-senpai suatu hari nanti. Kalem dan anggun" Ino mulai berkhayal. Matanya menerawang ke atas.

PLAK!

"Please deh, pig. Kau dan Hinata-senpai itu bagai bumi dan langit."

"APA?! Tapi, betul sih" Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pantas Naruto-senpai betah."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Naruto-senpai? Ino, jangan membuat gosip yang aneh-aneh!"

"Itu bukan gosip, jidat! Perhatikan!" balas Ino sengit, lalu menunjuk ruang osis dengan dagunya. Sosok kakak kelas berambut kuning tampak tengah bersandar di pintu, lalu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat Hinata-senpai berada disana.

Mereka tampak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Naruto-senpai membukakan pintu dan mengambil alih tumpukan file di tangan si senpai cantik, lalu masuk ke ruang osis bersama.

"Jadi, itu bukan gosip?"

"Bukan. Sekali lihat saja, orang-orang pasti tau kalau mereka pacaran."

Sementara itu, Naruto (yang mood-nya sebenarnya sedang bagus) ikut-ikutan menekuk wajahnya disamping Sasuke. Setelah memasukkan file ke dalam lemari, pemuda itu langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tak bisa membukanya" keluh Naruto. "Untung Osis punya grup selain Sobol, jadi aku tak begitu panik-ttebayo."

"Apa kabar denganku" Sasuke merasa tubuhnya melemas. Insiden tadi malam cukup membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Sudahlah. Itu namanya resiko. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya menaikkan bahu. "Tak begitu parah, tapi memang agak banyak, Tenten-chan. Sekalipun lama, kupaksakan menerima semuanya satu-satu. Jadi, hari ini hanya tinggal chat yang menumpuk."

Oh, ternyata bukan hanya kakak kelas laki-laki. Perempuan macam Hinata juga turut merasakan dampak media sosial privat sekolah itu. Mendadak kebanjiran fanboy.

"Semangatlah. Lagipula, bukan hanya Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun yang seperti itu. Gaara-kun juga, kan?"

Pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk di sofa mengangguk. "Kubalas satu persatu."

Sasuke dan Naruto kompak mengangkat wajah. "Satu-satu? Bagaimana nasib jempolmu-ttebayo?!"

"Baik-baik saja, tuh" balas Gaara cuek. "Anak kelas satu tahun ini cantik-cantik. Jadi, apa salahnya lihat-lihat?"

Naruto menganga. "Panda psikopat."

"Apa kau, durian?"

"Hei, hei" lerai Tenten. "Setuju saja sih sama Gaara. Tapi jangan sampai melupakan Matsuri. Ah, hati-hati juga pada kakakmu. Nyawamu bisa tamat kalau dia tau."

Gaara hanya bergumam. Sasuke memijit keningnya pelan, lalu menghela nafas. Astaga, masih pagi dan dia sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas. Pemuda itu berdiri dan memakai blazernya saat mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Ayo."

O_O

Masa Orientasi sudah selesai. Acara penutupan hari ini diakhiri dengan menerbangkan balon-balon putih bersama. Balon-balon itu menyimbolkan mereka, anak-anak kelas satu, sebagai generasi baru Konoha Gakuen untuk bisa terbang dan meraih impian mereka.

Filosofi yang begitu mendalam.

Sakura yang begitu antusias langsung melepas balonnya pada hitungan ketiga. Perasaannya membuncah melihat balonnya mulai naik dan menyatu bersama balon-balon lain, lalu melambung tinggi. Seketika, lapangan Konoha Gakuen dipenuhi oleh _flash_.

Ah, pemandangan langit senja dengan balon-balon putih begitu indah. Puas melihat balonnya, Sakura menurunkan wajahnya, lalu ber _high-five_ dengan Ino yang terkikik disebelahnya.

Emerald-nya bergulir, memperhatikan keriuhan di sekelilingnya. Para guru tertawa, memandangi murid-murid mereka yang baru. Para panitia tersenyum senang, entah senang karena dapat coklat atau senang karena Masa Orientasi yang melelahkan sudah berakhir.

Senpainya baik-baik. Tak ada yang tak disukainya. Tapi, tentu saja yang paling disuka-coret-mungkin dicintainya? adalah si Ketua Osis. Sakura sedikit menyesalkan Sasuke-senpai yang jarang bersuara. Dia cuma berpidato kemarin dan hari ini, sisanya kebanyakan hanya mengawasi jalannya Masa Orientasi.

 _Ya iyalah, dia kan Ketua. Ngapain repot?_

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menoleh padanya. Sakura merasakan matanya agak membulat.

Sasuke-senpai... betul-betul melihat ke arahnya?

Iris kelamnya menatap Sakura lurus. Dan Sakura yakin hanya dia satu-satunya yang memperhatikan para senior diantara kepala-kepala yang menengadah ke langit.

Angin bertiup, menerbangkan helaian merah mudanya. Nafasnya tertahan. Sasuke-senpai sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Ka.. kami-sama... ini.. kontak mataku yang pertama... HUWAAA AISHITERU YOO!_

 _Hijau dan pink? Unik sekali._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo, disini Lible Lander!

Nggak mau berlama-lama abis ngepost dua fic sebelumnya, aku kembali membawa cerita baru! *lempar confetti. Yap, sebenernya ide ini udah ada sejak lama, dari tahun lalu? Tahun lalunya lagi? Lupa.

Rasanya, seneng aja gitu kalo punya sekolah sekeren Konoha Gakuen. Punya medsos sendiri lagi. Apalagi kalo bisa akrab tanpa pandang status, itu jadi hal yang 'wah' banget dikepalaku. Tapi, aku sadar nggak semua orang bisa bergaul dengan baik. Jadi, ide bikin medsos privat sekolah muncul dan taraa... terciptalah fic ini wkwkwk.

Ini akan jadi multi-chapter pertamaku, tapi nggak akan panjang. Paling two-shot atau three-shot, lah. Terus, ini juga pertama kalinya aku pake pair SasuSaku. Gimana ya, feelnya dapet di mereka sih. Cocok aja gitu, hehehe. Eh iya, mohon maaf kalo pilihan katanya aneh ya. Kayak KG's World ato Sobol... nggak ada nama lain yang kepikiran selain itu, huhuhu...

Oke, makasih banyak udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca. Tolong kirimkan pendapat dan pemikiran para reader dalam bentuk saran dan kritik yang membangun di kolom review, ya. Yang mau nyaranin soal jalan cerita atau perkembangan karakter lainnya juga silakan. Atau mau ngasih referensi? Nggak apa-apa.

Aku masih pemula dan masih butuh banyak banget bantuan. Jadi, tolong review setelah baca ya, hehehe... Sekali lagi, makasih banyak^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MedSos Privat**

 **By: Lible Lander**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Warning: typo, kaku, aneh, dll.  
**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

"Sobolku sudah baik-baik saja. Bagaimana punyamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Masih loading, tapi tidak begitu lama."

"Kurasa, anak kelas satu sudah mulai sibuk dengan tugas. Akhirnya mereka merasakan betapa lelahnya menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen, huahahaha!"

"Naruto-kun, jangan begitu!"

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, masalah masa orientasi sudah selesai. Tapi, masalah sobolnya belum. Beberapa hari setelahnya, serangan _cyber_ berupa _friend_ _request_ dan _chat_ ke akunnya mulai berkurang, tapi belum hilang sama sekali.

Sistem pengajaran Konoha Gakuen tidak mendukung murid-muridnya untuk berleha-leha, bahkan ketika baru sekolah seperti murid kelas satu. Mereka sudah dijejali dengan berbagai tugas, praktikum, dan ulangan, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Sasuke sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

Ia sudah bisa mengakses sobolnya, dan terkejut melihat jumlah chat yang dikirimkan padanya. Obrolan dan grup pentingnya tenggelam, butuh waktu lama untuk hanya melakukan _scroll_ kebawah.

Sekalipun Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya, jujur saja ia sedikit rindu dengan media sosialnya itu. Bahkan di sekolahpun, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membuka dan melihat aplikasi bergambar tunas itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Gaara?" tanya Tenten.

"Hm? Sebenarnya tidak separah yang lain, sobolku masih sedikit baik. Tinggal hapus yang tidak penting dan selesai. Aku banyak membalas, dan sudah menemukan beberapa gadis cantik, tapi ketahuan, dan dia marah padaku" jawab Gaara sekenanya, sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah Matsuri yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Lagipula itu salahmu-ttebayo! Punya pacar tapi tidak setia. Hei, Matsuri. Putuskan saja dia!" seru Naruto, dan pemuda itu tergelak.

Gaara tidak terima. Ia melempar tatapan mematikan terbaiknya, namun justru membuat tawa Naruto semakin keras.

"Diam kau, durian! Tidak ada yang me-"

"-kau yang harus diam, Gaara! Aku masih kesal padamu, loh!" sela Matsuri kesal.

Sasuke memijat keningnya. Astaga, ia mengumpulkan seluruh anggota Osis untuk rapat, bukan berlatih teater. Tapi, kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya?

Ia berdehem, berhasil membuat atensi orang-orang di ruangan itu tertuju padanya.

"Bisa kalian fokus sekarang? Kita akan mulai rapatnya. Hentikan segala drama dan duduklah dengan tenang."

O_O

Sakura mengelap mulutnya. Ah, omuraisu buatan ibunya sudah cukup untuk memantik semangatnya. Ia meraih kotak bentonya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku berangkat!"

Sakura berjalan sambil bersiul-siul kecil. Sudah beberapa minggu sejak masa orientasi berakhir. Ia sudah resmi menjadi seorang siswa Konoha Gakuen, dan ia sangat bangga dengan dirinya. Tiada hari tanpa semangat yang berkobar.

Gapura kebesaran Konoha Gakuen menyambutnya. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi, jadi tak perlu terburu-buru. Sakura memang tak begitu suka pergi lebih awal. Rasa kantuknya akan terpancing muncul oleh pendingin ruangan. Dan itu merupakan masalah besar.

Sakura itu kalau tidur sudah seperti orang mati. Tidak bergerak dan sulit untuk dibangunkan. Jadi, sebisa mungkin gadis itu akan menghindari situasi yang bisa memicu dirinya menyamankan diri.

Tapi, Sakura juga pelajar biasa. Bukan sekali dua kali ia merasa mengantuk di tengah-tengah pelajaran. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Sakura selalu membawa minyak angin beraroma cabai.

Bagimana bisa?

Entah. Yang pasti, Sakura merasa berterima kasih untuk siapapun orang yang menemukan ide untuk menciptakan barang unik itu. Pun dengan pabrik yang memproduksinya. Minyak angin itu terbukti ampuh membuatnya terjaga.

Selain itu, senjata rahasianya yang lain adalah permen. Sakura suka makanan manis, namun untuk menjaga matanya tetap terbuka lebar, ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkejut.

Seperti permen yang sangat asam.

Rasanya betul-betul asam, hingga bisa membuatmu berjengit dan terbatuk. Begitu permen itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan lidahmu, rasa asamnya akan membuatmu 'meledak'.

Ino pernah mencobanya, dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak pernah memakannya lagi. Jadi ia tak akan heran kalau mendapati Sakura yang sedang mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku. Memang ampuh, tapi Ino akan tetap menolak sekalipun kau beri sejuta yen.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Gawat. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan bau tanah sehabis hujan mulai menggodanya. Tidak, tidak. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Kelasnya masih jauh, dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk jatuh tertidur disini.

"Oh, ayolah.."

Sakura tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya saat ia sedang sibuk membongkar tas. Pun saat mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku-bukunya. Ia sudah mencari di seluruh bagian tasnya, namun tak juga menemukan permen penyelamat hidupnya.

Saat Sakura sudah pasrah akan akan kejadian berikutnya, tiba-tiba gadis itu terbelalak. Bola lampu imajiner menyala terang di atas kepalanya, dan wajahnya langsung berseri-seri.

Aha... Jelas saja Sakura tidak menemukannya! Tadi pagi 'kan dimasukkannya ke-

"-saku rok!" serunya girang.

Cepat-cepat dirogoh saku roknya, lalu mengambil salah satu dari sekian bungkus permen disana, dan langsung melahap isinya.

"BUH!"

Rasa asam yang teramat sangat segera menjalari seluruh rongga mulutnya. Mata Sakura membulat sesaat, kemudian menyipit. Kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai seakan hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa asamnya.

Makan permen asam pagi-pagi, Sakura cukup menyesalinya. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan. Ia justru akan berada dalam situasi yang lebih mengerikan jika tak segera mengusir jauh-jauh rasa kantuknya. Namun, tetap saja...

"AAARGH!"

Sial, kenapa rasanya jadi begitu asam?!

Sakura mengecap rasa asam itu untuk kesekian kalinya, namun tak juga bisa menahan dahsyatnya kekuatan si permen.

Tak puas hanya menghentakkan kaki, Sakura berpindah pada dinding. Tiap detik terasa menyiksa, demi Kami-sama! Kepalan tangannya mulai memerah, namun Sakura tak mempedulikannya.

 _Tahan Sakura, tahan! Kau si anak manis Konoha Gakuen dan akan keluar dari sini suatu saat nanti! Demi masa depanmu yang cerah-_

"GYAAA!"

 _-aku tak tahaaaann!_

Ia mulai melompat-lompat kecil. Sakura betul-betul masa bodoh dengan sekelilingnya. Pokoknya, siapa saja, hentikan rasa asam ini!

 **BRAK!**

Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Salah satu kakinya menginjak kaki yang lain, lalu tubuhnya limbung. Bahunya membentur lantai duluan. Gadis itu tersedak saat permen asam dimulutnya meluncur mulus melewati kerongkongannya.

"Ukh, ukh..."

Sakura merasakan salah satu siswa menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Berusaha membantunya merasa lebih baik. Beberapa tepukan setelahnya, dan ia sudah mampu untuk menarik napas dengan baik. Astaga, kenapa paginya buruk sekali, sih?

Setelah yakin tidak akan terbatuk lagi, Sakura berbalik, bermaksud untuk menyampaikan terima kasih.

"Arigatou go-"

Ucapannya terhenti. Rentetan kalimat di kepalanya terasa menguap begitu saja. Sakura melongo.

Siswa didepannya menaikkan sebelah alis, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun sayangnya, jiwa Sakura bagaikan melayang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa memandang penyelamatnya seakan-akan melihat sebuah ilusi.

Pemuda itu berdehem, seakan menyedot kembali roh Sakura yang beterbangan. Begitu nyawanya terkumpul, kedua iris emeraldnya sontak melebar.

 _Sa.. Sa-sa.._

"A-apa yang..."

 _APA YANG KULAKUKAN?! Apa dia jatuh gara-gara aku? Apa dia marah? Apa dia terluka? Kenapa dia menepuk punggungku? Apa dia-_

Terlalu banyak kalimat yang terangkai di kepalanya, namun tak satupun bisa Sakura ucapkan. Otaknya memproses begitu cepat, sehingga ia tidak sanggup melakukan apapun selain berusaha bicara bersamaan dengan membuka dan menutup mulutnya.

Alhasil hanya terdengar gumaman-gumaman yang tidak jelas. Apalagi, respon pemuda didepannya juga tidak bisa menenangkannya. Kening yang berkerut dan pandangan seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, segalanya membuat Sakura bertambah panik. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu memilih untuk...

"-HUWAAAA MAAFKAN AKUU!"

...kabur secepat kilat.

O_O

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras, disusul dengan kemunculan sosok gadis berambut pink yang memasuki ruangan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidak masuk!" seru Ino saat Sakura berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

Gadis itu tak merespon apapun. Ia langsung menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah si pirang. Iris aquamarine Ino memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama, menatap rambutnya yang kusut dan awut-awutan, seragamnya yang tidak rapi, bahkan ia berkeringat.

"Kenapa kau kucel begini?"

Sakura mendelik. "Ino, dengar. Aku baru saja melewati masa-masa paling genting dalam hidupku."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu? Memangnya ada apa?" gadis itu menggeser kursinya mendekati Sakura.

"Aku-"

"-sebentar. Bukannya kau baru datang?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tasmu mana?"

Sakura merasa otot-otot tubuhnya berubah kaku. Matanya membulat sempurna. Perkataan Ino yang sudah seperti kilat menyambar sukses membuatnya merasa bahwa kesialan yang dialaminya belum berakhir.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa bawa tas?" sahut Ino lagi.

"Siapa bilang!" seru Sakura panik. "Kau tau, Ino? Tadi aku memakan permen asam gara-gara aku mengantuk, lalu kau tau, 'kan bagaimana reaksiku?" Ino mengangguk.

"Terus?"

"Tanpa sadar aku menginjak kakiku sendiri, dan aku jatuh. Dan, ku-kurasa... Seseorang ikut jatuh gara-gara aku..."

Ino masih mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Kau harus tau siapa yang jatuh..." Suara Sakura memelan, dan ia menelan ludahnya kasar. "Kalau aku tidak berhalusinasi, aku yakin.. Itu.. Sa.. Sasuke-senpai..."

"APA?!" Ino terbelalak dan reflek menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearahnya. Gadis itu menganga lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Ah, tapi apa hubungannya? Terus, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Dengar dulu, _pig_!" pekik Sakura. "Permenku tertelan, dan aku terlalu kaget melihatnya.. Jadi.. Kuputuskan untuk lari secepat mungkin... Kesini.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya-"

"Itu dia, Ino.." wajah Sakura berubah muram. "Kurasa, aku meninggalkan tasku.. Di lorong.."

"Ya ampun, Sakura!" teriak Ino gemas.

"Hei, ada apa, 'sih!"

"Berisik, Yamanaka!"

Ino terkejut, sadar atas kehebohan yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk ke segala arah untuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku.. Maaf.."

"Kalau kau lari sekarang pun," ucap Ino setelah acara minta maafnya selesai, "tidak akan sempat."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya melemas. "Buku-bukuku.. Alat tulis.. Bagaimana caraku belajar, Ino? Bagaimana kalau aku dihukum?"

"Selain itu, kau juga cari masalah, jidat. Itu kakak kelas, loh. Osis pula. Ketuanya lagi!" celoteh Ino yang membuat Sakura semakin kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Kalau pensil, kau bisa pakai punyaku. Tapi untuk bukumu-"

"Huhuhu... Jangan bicara lagi, Ino.."

Bel berbunyi. Sakura tersentak dan memandang Ino horror. Gawat, jam pertama adalah pelajaran Ibiki-sensei. Mampus!

Semua orang di kelas itu segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Suasana berubah sunyi. Tak berapa lama, langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kelas mereka.

"Ino, bagaimana ini?" bisik Sakura panik.

Ino menatap gadis itu prihatin, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Kita terima nasib saja."

Aish, bocah ini tidak membantu!

Derap langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan rasanya Sakura seperti mendengar hitung mundur waktu eksekusinya.

 _Kami-sama.. Biarkan aku mati dalam damai.._

 **Cklek**

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat. Kemudian, bahunya disikut seseorang.

"Iya, Ino. Selamat ting-"

"-itu.. Didepan.."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk pasrah, mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Baik. Mari kita selesaikan. Tapi, mana Ibiki-sensei?

Gadis itu baru akan bertanya pada Ino ketika matanya tertuju pada pintu yang masih terbuka. Tanda-tanda kehadiran si guru killer masih nihil, justru muncul sesosok yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ditemui olehnya.

Seseorang berdiri disana. Wajah tampan khas Uchihanya tampak menunjukkan sedikit eskpresi kesal dan kelelahan. Keringat memenuhi keningnya dan sebagian meluncur melewati bagian lehernya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura melotot sejadi-jadinya. Jika ia spongebob, ia pasti sudah mencungkil bola matanya untuk dilap sampai bersih. Sakura sangat amat tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Haruno... Sakura?"

Suara berat yang sedikit serak itu mengalun dan terdengar oleh seisi kelas. Sakura terperangah. Kami-sama, apalagi ini?

Sasuke-senpai muncul dan membawa tasnya.

 _Mati saja aku._

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Halo, disini Lible Lander!

Udah setahun ya ternyata, hehehe. Waktu bener-bener cepat berlalu, dan nggak tau ada angin apa, tiba-tiba pengen banget ngelanjutin ini. Aku akui, cukup susah menemukan mood untuk menulis kembali setelah lebih dari ratusan hari *tsahh. Dan, karena udah lama, skill menulisku rasanya menurun. Terasa lebih buruk dibandingkan saat aku menulis chapter 1.

Aku nggak bisa bilang kapan bakal update lagi, atau bakal kembali dengan karya lain. Karena, dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya selalu aja aku nggak nepatin, wkwkwk. Ah, aku juga seneng ternyata Naruto dilanjutin sama next generation mereka, muehehe~ (kecup basah Boruto dan kawan-kawan)

Baik, terima kasih udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca fanfic aneh ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review jika berkenan^^


End file.
